la machine à café
by Tagath
Summary: on fait toujours des rencontres intéressantes autour d'un café. suite de dans le meme bureau


Disclaimer : non, FMA n'est toujours pas à moi. Mais soyez certains que j'achèterai ce manga dès que je serais devenu millionnaire, et là ce sera yaoi et yuri à tous les étages mes amis !

Note : cette fic est une nouvelle preuve qu'il ne faut pas m'empêcher d'avoir ma dose quotidienne de chocolat. Or c'est de plus en plus dur depuis qu'il n'y a plus un seul distributeur ou machine à café dans mon lycée… bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faut pas chercher la moindre note d'intelligence dans tout cela.

Par contre, je me permet de remercier tout ceux qui m'ont posté une review pour « dans le même bureau », ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Si ça vous intéresse, cette fic en est la suite !

* * *

**La machine à café.**

C'était grand, mais un peu moins qu'Amstrong. Ça avait plus ou moins la forme d'un cercueil. Un cercueil pour extra-terrestres, certes, mais un cercueil tout de même. C'était arrivé au cour de la nuit dans une salle de réunion inutilisée depuis des lustres, c'était la grande fierté de Mustang, et ce dernier avait d'ailleurs entrepris d'expliquer de quoi il s'agissait.

-C'est une machine à café de toute dernière génération, déclara-t-il pompeusement. Nous étions le dernier QG de l'armée à ne pas en avoir, mais à présent non seulement le problème est réglé mais en plus nous sommes à la pointe de la technologie ! Cela dit, j'ose espérer que les pauses café n'empiéteront pas trop sur votre temps de travail, ou je n'hésiterai pas à sévir. Surtout avec les plus mignonnes d'entre vous.

La première pensée du lieutenant Ross fut que Mustang était très crédible dans son rôle d'homme à femme. La seconde, qu'on verrait souvent Edward Elric aller chercher un café pour le colonel. Officiellement, ils avaient à parler ces derniers temps de choses d'une importante capitale, mais vu l'était d'hébétude de l'adolescent lorsqu'il sortait du bureau de son supérieur, on pouvait se poser de sérieuses questions.

Des deux alchimistes, l'esprit de la jeune femme passa rapidement au lieutenant Hawkeyes qui se tenait tout près d'eux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Finalement, elle avait bien vu la fin de son fameux rêve… pour seulement être horriblement déçue que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Si Hawkeyes était aussi douée dans la réalité que dans ses fantasmes…

Une inauguration de machine à café, tout événement capital pour l'avenir du pays que ce soit, ne peut hélas pas durer éternellement, et bientôt le colonel Mustang renvoya tout le monde travailler. De son côté, il partit avec Edward vers son bureau ayant, paraissait-il, découvert une chose très intéressante dont il devait absolument l'entretenir. Ross avait d'immense doutes quant à la nature de cette 'chose' en question, mais ne dit rien et partit travailler, elle au moins.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure face à une feuille parfaitement blanche, la jeune femme réalisa qu'il était tout simplement impossible de se concentrer sur un rapport parlant de l'augmentation du pourcentage de la criminalité chez les plus de soixante ans lorsqu'on avait des images d'une plantureuses blonde en position plus que compromettante dans l'esprit. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se détende, qu'elle pense à autre chose… et pour cela, un passage à la machine à café s'imposait.

En arrivant dans l'ancienne salle de réunion malheureusement, la militaire découvrit que s'y trouvait la personne qu'elle avait le moins besoin de voir dans la réalité en ce moment : le lieutenant Riza Hawkeyes en personne. La blonde sourit en la voyant entrer, ce à quoi elle répondit timidement. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi mal à l'aise, à part la fois où Roy avait fait boire Edward et que celui-ci lui avait fait une brûlante déclaration d'amour en lui répétant régulièrement qu'elle 'pétait le feu'.

Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton de la machine, Ross attendit donc avec impatience que son gobelet daigne enfin être plein, avant de tenter de s'esquiver rapidement pour être arrêtée par Riza qui l'attrapa par le bras.

-Tout va bien ? Vous semblez un peu étrange aujourd'hui. Ce matin à l'inauguration, vous étiez déjà rouge, et là encore…

-Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, éluda la brune. A moins que je n'ai un début de grippe, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Ça expliquerait tous ces rêves où vous me…

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, réalisant exactement ce qu'elle venait de dire, devenant plus écarlate que jamais, et tenta en vain de s'arracher à l'étreinte de Hawkeyes.

-Vous rêvez de moi, lieutenant Ross ? C'est intéressant.

-Je vous assure que… !

-Mais ce pourrait être plus qu'un rêve si cela vous intéresse…

Les yeux de Ross s'ouvrirent comme des assiettes, et le temps qu'elle réalise pleinement les sous-entendus de l'autre femme, cette dernière s'était rapprochée d'elle tout doucement et…

Edward entra dans la pièce, les regardant avec curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

-Le lieutenant Ross et moi-même étions en pleine discussion, Fullmetal. Et vous, que faites vous là au juste ?

-Le colonel veut un café. Il manque un peu de repos ces derniers temps, et je crois bien que nos réunions de travail l'épuisent littéralement. Finalement, il n'est pas aussi endurant qu'il voudrait le faire croire.

Le sourire entendu de l'adolescent dissipa tous les doutes qui auraient pu subsister après cela dans l'esprit de Ross. Silencieusement, il se servit un café, et il semblait tant pressé de retourner travailler qu'aucune des deux femmes ne songea à le retenir plus que nécessaire, d'autant plus que cela aurait ennuyé tout le monde. Dès que l'adolescent fut hors de vue, ou plus exactement à distance raisonnable, Hakweyes jeta son gobelet vide et se tourna à nouveau Ross qui ne savait trop quelle attitude adopter à présent.

-On fait vraiment des rencontres intéressantes à cette machine à café, déclara la blonde d'un ton neutre. C'était réellement une bonne idée de la part du colonel Mustang de la faire installer. Malheureusement, on y est trop facilement dérangé, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Eh bien…

-Puisque nous sommes d'accord, alors donc finir notre entretien ailleurs. Dans mon bureau par exemple ?

Cette fois, Ross répondit franchement à son sourire. Les rêves, c'était bien. La réalité, c'était mieux.

FIN


End file.
